Giant squid
The cephalopod Architeuthis dux, more commonly called the Giant Squid, is a deep-dwelling ocean creature that can grow to immense size. Despite the rarity and elusiveness of the creature, Giant Squid were used by the Soviets during the Third World War and the Psychic Dominator Disaster. Background These creatures would attack a ship from beneath, wrapping their tentacles around it and crushing it. The ships had no defense against this type of attack, and would be unable to remove the squid by themselves. The targeted ship also became immobile once the squid grappled onto it. The squid may also choose to "slap" a target if entangling it is not an option. There are inconsistent reports as to how the Soviets obtained the Giant Squids. Some reports state that Yuri's psychic ability was used to control them. Others say that Soviet scientists used pleasure-and-pain treatment to train the squids. Although, after Yuri's defection from the Soviet Union, the Squids continued to follow Soviet orders. Therefore, most intelligence insists that the second means was true, though some speculate that psychic ability could have been used to attract them. It is rumored that Soviet cloning technology may be involved in its breeding program. Giant Squids can regenerate wounds. Also, because of its size and strength, it is able to withstand a torpedo or depth charge explosion. After all, the sea is full of nutritious sources of food. Between many options the sea has to offer, Giant Squid may favor indulging in a delicacy of highly trained Navy SEAL's muscle and bone (and even Allies' infamous commando, Tanya), though bullets fired from their submachine guns (or pistols in Tanya's case) may harm the Squid a bit. Counters The best known and most effective counter was the Allied who were trained for the sole purpose of taking out Giant Squids. The Dolphin's sonic pulse would cause the squid so much pain that it would release ships and try to attack the Dolphin, but it would die from only a few sonic pulses so it rarely could reach the Dolphin in time. Yuri also employed the Boomer submarine which prevented the squids from grabbing onto it allowing the submarine to easily slaughter the squids. Usage They were used as a line of defense for Cuba to prevent the Allies from reaching their Nuclear Missile Silos there, but failed to stop them. They also were used in an attempt to prevent the American Allied forces from landing in Europe to help the European Allied forces fight in Eastern Europe. During the Psychic Dominator Disaster, the Soviets utillized a few of these units in a very unique tactic. They deployed the squid ahead of Typhoon Attack Submarines to pinpoint any Boomers and "lure" the Boomer's torpedos from the Typhoon (or any ship being covered). A direct hit from a Boomer can still be tolerated by the squid, provided that they keep maneuvering to dodge the torpedo barrage. Aftermath They are not known to be used in War of the Three Powers. Instead the Terror Drone was made amphibious and could therefore, fulfill the role of the Giant Squid. Assessment Pros *Effective against naval units except Boomers. *Resistant to SEALs' and Tanya's weapon. *Can entangle Robot Tanks. *Fast movement. *Instantly kills when its victims' hit points reach below 25%. (50% with firepower upgrade or elite status, 75% with both firepower upgrade and elite status.) *Using the Iron Curtain while the Giant Squid is crushing a naval unit doesn't kill it, unlike infection by Terror Drones. *Cannot be mind-controlled (data intel shows squid is already mind-controlled). *Self-healing even without elite status. *Can submerge like the Typhoon Attack Sub. *Does not lose health after eliminating its victims, unlike Terror Drones. Cons *Can only attack close range. *Cannot attack air and ground units. *The Genetic Mutator, Chronosphere and Iron Curtain kills them instantly when not grappling a ship. *Cannot grab Boomers (but still attack with smashing but deals little damage due to Boomers' armor) *Cannot kill Dolphins in a one-by-one situation. *Its ship grappling can be stopped by Dolphin's sonic pulse. *Time-consuming to sink a ship. Trivia * The Robot Tank entangled by the Giant Squid may still move. When the Robot Tank moves inland, the Giant Squid follows. And upon destruction of its prey, the Giant Squid will be left stuck in the land region unable to move. * The elite Giant Squids would pursue air units, but they can not hit any air units. * Though the Giant Squids are mind controlled, the Soviets can still train them after Yuri's defection, even in the Psychic Dominator Disaster. Gallery File:Giant Squid.jpg|Concept art File:squid.jpg|A Giant Squid ravages a helpless civilian ship. File:RA2_Giant_Squid_Manual_Render.gif|Manual render with colour File:RA2_Giant_Squid_French_Icons.gif|Icon with French text File:RA2_Giant_Squid_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text File:RA2_Giant_Squid_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text File:RA2_Alpha_Giant_Squid_Icons.png|Alpha icon File:RA2_Beta_Giant_Squid_Icons.png|Beta icon Category:Red Alert 2 Ships Category:Red Alert 2 Soviet Arsenal Category:Animals